Forum:Template for Friend Invites
Up until recently, most of the 'invite a friend' actions - those that result in a Twitter/Facebook message to an existing friends who doesn't already play Fallen London, e.g. Calling all brave technologists! - had been entered as stubs. Since we didn't have much experience with those actions, the existing 'social action' template was reused. Thanks to Urthdigger and Aryenke, many of them are now filled in. It looks like an uncomfortable fit, so: Q: Do we need a new template more appropriate for these actions? What fields should it have? (e.g. standard action description, unlock, challenge; message description; successful/failed result; result for friend) Jemann 02:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : (Mostly thanks to Urthdigger - I just picked up one or two.) I'd say yes, a new template is called for. If you look at the Calling all brave technologists! page as a reference, this is what I'd suggest. All the items listed by Jemann : (e.g. standard action description, unlock, challenge; message description; successful/failed result; result for (more accurately result SENT TO) friend) PLUS new fields for the Once Accepted area: 1) Message invitation title (i.e. "A Bold Vision of Steam"), 2) Sender recieves message field, 3) Friend recieves message field. I think that would cover it, but I hope Urthdigger chimes in. Aryenke 05:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Aryenke :: What we need is basically the success/failure message for the storylet itself for starters. Then we also need the message that appears on the invite link, and the message sent via facebook/twitter (Often it's the same, but not always). Finally, we need the message for both the inviter and invitee for once the player starts playing, as well as the name used to refer to it in those messages. Of course, this is on top of the standard description, challenge, unlock info, yada yada yada. Also, I have to ask how he got the failure info. Whenever I failed on sending an invite, the game would actually crash, and I'd have to reload the website. When I went back to a storylet/item page, it'd just give the item results (Though I wouldn't actually get the items, nor did it consume an action). Urth 01:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Did you mean how I got the failure (unlucky) result page? I have seen a crash or two on the social action cards - and a reload will do what you described. But I have not seen that problem very often. Note, however, I'm mostly on a mac - sometimes in Safari, sometimes in Firefox. The mac has some bugs that the pc version doesn't (most notably, the inability to Reminisce about the ambitions - a blank pop-up window is launched in safari, firefox and on my iPad) - perhaps this works on a mac but not on PC browsers? Aryenke 02:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: I started a template based off the Social Actions page, and made it so everyone can edit it. see Template:Friend_Invite. As someone who has never sent a friend invite over Fallen London (foreveralone :< ) I don't quite understand what is required. Perhaps you guys can fill it in better than me. :) Neonix (talk) 05:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll see about modifying it later. From what I saw, i still needs a field for the failure messages, when they exist, as well as the facebook/twitter message. We could just have people add the failure template when it's called for, but it'd be hard to find a good spot to put it. Aesthetically, it should be right underneath the success option, but I wonder if I can actually do that without modifying the template itself... maybe place the failure template inside the success description, sorta like what some people do with the rewards? --Urth 13:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC)